


Bounded

by eq27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eq27/pseuds/eq27
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and his journey through a world that has abandoned the practice of soulmates.kind of angsty tbh
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Bounded

The evolution of the Enchanted Forest is honestly a beautiful thing. The mysteries of magic amongst other magnificent creatures and practices made the Enchanted Forest unique. Nowadays citizens of the kingdom were fascinated with the depths of true love magic. It was very peculiar and very rare. 

In actuality, the magic of True Love was a fairly new practice . It was derived from the greatness of Soul bounded magic. In the olden days a babe was born with a birthmark that distinguished who they were. This birthmark was the work of fairies. You see, each person had the honor of having a soul mate, that perfectly suited them. They would be able to recognize their soulmate through their matching birthmark.

All the children in the villages were grateful for their marks, they dreamed of meeting their beloved. However after the tradition was born, centuries later their was an uprising. 

People began to revolt against their soul binding marks. They thought it was a curse, believing they should have the right to choose who they want to marry. The Enchanted Forest was in turmoil, riots began. The rioters wished the fairies would undo their work and get rid of it altogether. 

Others that chose not to riot began to fear for their marks. What if their destined didn’t want to be soulmates? 

Although they didn’t riot , some began to pray. They prayed that they could hide their birthmarks and just live a normal life. 

With all the commotion, the fairies had no choice but to come up with a solution. They prepared a magical dust that would be spread across the land. The dust when inhaled would be inserted into the body and would magically cover the mark wherever it was on the body. However what they did not say was that themselves amongst other beings that possessed magic, could undo it with a spell if they wished to. 

As generations passed many were born unknown to their secret mark. Totally clueless of the soul binding magic entirely.

True love magic was developed as a disguise for soulmates. When soulmates did find each other whether with their mark or not, they developed a power and bond like no other.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was a teenagerin the midst of all the turmoil that led to the covering of marks. He was intrigued with the idea of a soulmate. He loved the idea of someone that was his equal in everything. His mark, unlike most was not easily spotted. In fact he couldn’t see it without a mirror. Rumplestiltskin’s mark was uniquely placed on the back of his neck. The design it self was in the shape of a circle. Half of the circle had curved lines extending outwards and the other half was shaded in. Those that saw it easily described it as the sun and the moon.

Rumplestiltskin could spend all day looking at his mark and fantasizing about the woman of his dreams. But when the uprising began and marks were outcasted, Rumplestiltskin was torn. He no longer could publicly love his mark, in fear someone would attack him. 

So he moved on, living out his fantasies only in his dreams. As Rumpelstiltskin grew older he no longer could wait on his soulmate. He was arranged to marry a girl from his village, Milah. He knew they weren’t soulmates but he would have to settle, after all no one believed in soulmates anymore.

Throughout the years soul binding magic faded from Rumplestiltskin’s mind. It wasn’t until he was the Dark One for sometime did he remember.He had a met a young woman, she was so naturally cruel it drew his curiosity. So many questions began to swim around in his mind. 

“Could she be my soulmate?” 

“Does she believe in soulmates?”

Either way his curiosity led him to erase the cover and reveal his mark. He never got the chance to inquire about her mark, it was stripped away from him. Cora after all was rotten, she used him and disappeared quickly . Rumplestiltskin was deeply disturbed by how she got past his defenses and how she could leave without a care. 

But deep down he felt a connection to this woman. For whatever reason something inside of her called to him like they were bounded somehow. 

Rumplestiltskin still deeply interested in soul binding magic chose not to undo the spell and keep his mark. His long locks covered it anyways and no one was stupid enough to touch the Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin continued with his deals and Dark One doings for many years but also secretly searching for his soulmate. Although he was no longer the man he was once before he was sure his soulmate would love him regardless. 

The Dark One was quite the popular man in the Enchanted Forest. Everyone feared him yet everyone needed him for their own personal reasons. One particular night he was summoned by the future queen herself.He felt connected to her and as she began to talk he realized why. That vile woman that played him for a fool years ago had given birth to this young lady .

A beautiful young lady at that. Rumplestiltskin was captivated by her, her long locks begged to be touched. Her innocence and timidness was adorable.But it was the power within that beckoned Rumplestiltskin, especially the darkness. The darkness couldn’t get enough of Regina, she just exemplified greatness. 

Rumplestiltskin took Regina under his wing. He could foresee she would play a great role in his schemes. What he could not foresee was how much he began to care for her. He valued their lessons and cherished the moments she came to him in distress. Rumplestiltskin knew they were connected since the day they met. But as he mentored her he chose to ignore the intensity of the connection. After all the last time he acted upon a connection it did not end in his favor . 

Despite his decision to ignore the connection, his curiosity got the best of him. He couldn’t resist his thoughts. To be honest it was intoxicating to be around her all the time and not know. 

Regina had slowly began to accommodate him into her life. Adding more black and gold into her wardrobe. Changing the layout and color of her room. Even adding stuff to Rumplestiltskin’s castle, making herself at home .

Rumplestiltskin struggled to satisfy his curiosity. It was hard spending hours training her, and sharing intimate conversation over meals. Often times they would just sit in quiet enjoying each other’s company. Whilehe spun gold ,she would read a book nearby. Or occasionally he would share stories of his travels with her . 

One day, Rumplestiltskin finally satiated his curiosity. It was an act of impulse, entirely unplanned. After a very rough lesson the pair retired back to Rumplestiltskin’s castle. 

It wasn’t unaccustomed for Regina to spend the night, so over time Rumple gave her, her own room in the castle. As Regina retreated to her room to regather herself, Rumplestiltskin made it his mission to help her forget her failures in today’s training.

Rumplestiltskin prepared an elegant feast of all of her favorites: Roasted lamb, stewed vegetables, and of course apple pie for dessert. When Regina returned and took in the sight of the feast, she was truly grateful. It was foreign to her to feel so cared for and it touched her deeply. After the divine meal Rumpelstiltskin decided to indulge Regina and share one of his many tales.

By the end of his story Regina had fell asleep alongside him, sprawled out on the couch head in his lap. Rumplestiltskin affectionately looked at her sleeping form. Many thoughts swam around in his head. The darkness taunting him egging him on 

_ Go on dearie. _

_ What’s the worst that can happen ? _

Rumpelstiltskin quickly preformed the undoing spell. Carefully maneuvering Regina’s hair out the way, Rumplestiltskin revealed her neck. Silence fell upon him as he stared at the area. There it was, a mark identical to his own resting on the back of her neck. Joy is the initial reaction Rumplestiltskin felt. More than a century had passed and yet he finally found his intended. As reality sunk in Rumplestiltskin was torn. He couldn’t reveal this secret now. He was this close to finding his son and if his visions were correct, Regina was the key to being reunited with him. On the other hand, his beloved was right here in front of him. 

At the end of the day Rumplestiltskin’s scheme won out. Baelfire was his priority, even his beloved was worth the risk. Rumple didn’t want to raise any awareness to their connection, so he undid the spell. Concealing her mark once again. Letting the demons inside justify his choice. 

_ Why ruin the dynamic ? _

_ She couldn’t love you anyways. _

Rumplestiltskin decided it best to mask their connection thus he knew he should no longer be openly affectionate towards Regina any longer. 

After that night the dynamic changed. Rumpelstiltskin turned colder towards Regina. They maintained a strictly professional relationship. Regina slept over less and less until it halted altogether. 

Nevertheless Rumplestiltskin cherished the moments they shared on the inside. Forever the optimistic, he believed they would be together in another setting. Rumplestiltskin began to write letters after every interaction. He would write out all of his pent up emotions expressing his immense care and love towards Regina.Every lesson lead to more letters as soon enough he had a collection. Remaining optimistic he locked them away, knowing they would be of use in the future. 

Before they knew it their time together dwindled until it ceased to exist . Their lessons becoming a thing of the past. Regina went on to wreak havoc, later on enacting the curse. Completely unknown to her soul mate and soul binding magic entirely. Rumplestiltskin kept the letters safe often returning to them to remember his lost love. 


End file.
